


Midnight is Just the Beginning

by Mack_008



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/F, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_008/pseuds/Mack_008
Summary: Supercorp Cinderella AU where Lena is Cinderella and Kara is the princess. Loosely based on Cinderella. There are mentions of abuse, but nothing too graphic.Growing up with the Luthors after her mother died had been okay until Lionel also passed away. Now a servant in her own home Lena must remember what her mother taught her years ago and push on with courage and kindness. Life will get better and maybe a certain blue eyed blonde hair princess can help with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cinderella. I love Supergirl and Supercorp. I was hit with this AU after my girlfriend told me that Kara’s new suit materializing was like Cinderella’s dress transforming. I haven’t been able to get it out of my head so here is my Cinderella AU. I hope you enjoy!

“Lena!” A harsh voice yelled up the stairwell to the attic.  
“LENA!” The voice yelled again, this time pulling the dark haired women out of her daze.  
Standing up from the stool she was sitting on, Lena quickly walked to her small vanity mirror before scrubbing the tears off her face and taking a deep breathe.  
It had been a hard day. It had been a hard couple of days. Hell, Lena would venture to say it’s been a hard six years. But today was especially bad as the market didn’t have the produce her adoptive mother had wanted and that had warranted her throwing Lena against a wall and yelling at her for a good hour.  
Though when she thought about it, days like this were pretty normal in the luthor mansion. Something outside of Lena’s control would go wrong and Lillian, her adoptive mother, would find any excuse to berate her. A few years ago it would just be a stern talking to, but over the years those talks morphed into Lillian physically, verbally, and emotionally abusing Lena. Some days after Lillian finished her rants Lex, her adoptive brother, would hold her as she cried and would tell her that it’s just because mother loves her that she yells. Some days Lex would be just as mad and would yell at her some more. But, Lex would remind her that she needed to be grateful. If it weren’t for the Luthors she would’ve been put in an orphanage and lord knows where she’d be by now.  
“Dead in a ditch.” Lex had told her.  
But life wasn’t always like this for Lena, her early childhood years were a joy. Her mother raised her as a single mother and where they lacked in some areas like money they made up for in love. Life with her mother now feels like a daydream. It had been 10 years ago and the memories of her had started to blur around the edges. One thing Lena does remember about her mother was her courage to take on life with a heart full of love and kindness and Lena strives to be just like her. Those early days of her life were nice. The first four years with the Luthors were pretty nice as well. Lionel, her adoptive father, had loved her like a daughter and Lillian rarely laid a hand on her. But Lionel fell ill and passed when Lena was 14 and the past six years Lena has found herself living as a servant in her own home. Soon after Lionels death Lillian moved her up to the attic and took away any sort of comfort Lena owned. The only thing personal she had now was a small chest full of her mother’s belongings, hidden away in a back corner.  
Still staring at her tear-stained face in the mirror Lena took another big breathe to ground herself, “Have courage and be kind.” She reminded herself before rolling her shoulders back and walking out of the attic and down the stairs to whatever chore Lillian needed to do. 

“Where have you been? I’ve been calling you for five minutes!” Lillian fussed as soon Lena stepped out of the stairwell.  
“I’m sorry mother, I was in the restroom” Lena lied smoothly, if Lillian knew she was crying it would warrant another beating.  
“Luthors Do NOT cry.” She had told a 10 year old Lena right after her mother passed. And it took a while but Lena learned to control her tears and emotions and only let herself cry in the privacy of her own room or in her brothers arms.  
“Your personal habits are getting in the way of your chores. Do I need to lock you out of your bathroom again?” Lillian now asked her, eyes boring into Lena as Lena cast her gaze towards the floor.  
“No mother. I’ll be better. What can I do for you?” Lena rushed out.  
“Supper. Your brother is famished, shame on you for making him wait.” She said pointing towards the kitchen.  
Lena just nodded and made her past Lillian to fix supper. Thankfully Lena had put on a pot of soup earlier In the day and all she had to do was fire up the stove and reheat it. She quickly set the table and set out water and bread before letting her family know that they could come eat. As they sat down Lena brought the pot of soup from the stove and placed it on table before grabbing Lillian and Lex’s bowls to fill up. Once she served them she slowly picked up a third bowl to fill for herself.  
Immediately, Lillian hit the ladle out of her hand and it fell back into the pot with a clatter.  
“Do you THINK you’ve earned supper tonight lena?” Lillian asked, venom in her voice as she said Lenas name.  
Lena swallowed hard as she thought on her day. She’d done the laundry and the shopping and the cooking and the cleaning. She had even woken up early to clean out the fire pit. But the market didn’t have all of Lillian’s produce and she had made them wait on supper an extra five minutes while she gathered herself in her room.  
Knowing not to argue Lena just agreed, “No ma’am.”  
“No. you haven’t. Now make yourself useful and clean out the stalls.” Lillian ordered as she broke her own bread and started eating, dismissing Lena with a wave of her hand.  
Lena walked through the kitchen and towards the barn trying to not think about the hunger pains she’s currently having. It had been three days since she’d had a proper meal and she was hungry. Maybe she could take a few bites of leftover soup without Lillian noticing once they had finished.  
Ignoring her stomach Lena found herself in her favorite place, the barn with the horses. She didn’t get to ride but maybe once a week but her horse, Sam a beautiful chestnut clydesdale, was the best companion a girl could ask for. Lionel had gotten Sam for Lena as a 12th birthday gift and while taking care of her and the other horses was a added chore now for 20 year old she wouldn’t trade her time with Sam for anything. 

Lena finished up in the barn before heading inside to clean up supper. When she returned she found the pot of soup drained and both bowls piled on top of each other inside of it. Lena sighed, her hopes for a few swallows dashed as she walked the dishes back to be cleaned.  
Picking up the first bowl to clean Lena was shocked to find the second bowl still 1/4th of the way full with a small bite of bread left. It wasn’t much, but Lena knew that lex had hidden it from Lillian so that she could have a bite to eat. It was also probably Lex’s version of an apology for how he had treated Lena just three days ago, she can’t remember what she had done, but he had ended up throwing what little Lena had on her plate into the fire and across the kitchen floor and had made Lena clean up the mess. And now soup came as a peace offering.  
It wasn’t much but Lena smiled as she sat down to eat her soup. The warm liquid filled her stomach and reminded her of nights with her real mom, eating this very same soup and laughing for hours.  
Lena smiled at the memory as she reached up to grab the locket around her neck, one that her mother had given her minutes before she passed.  
“Have courage. Be kind.” Lena reminded herself, “it’s going to get better. It HAS to get better.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rides with Sam help ground Lena. Today’s ride was a little different than they normally are...

Spring was turning into summer and as the days got warmer they also got longer. Longer days meant more chores for Lena, but it also meant that Lena could spend more time in the stables with Sam and the other horses.   
It was early afternoon and Lena was sure she’d finished all of her chores, except for supper, so she ran up to the attic to change for an afternoon ride.   
Discarding her apron and old skirt onto the laundry pile she kept on her white top that was smudged in soot from cleaning. Lena figured there was no need to mess up a clean shirt. Walking over to her wardrobe, stocked with only the basics, she reached for an old brown pair of riding pants, sliding them on.   
These were the same pants Lionel had given her when she first got Sam and while they still fit her waist they were far too short, hitting mid calf. But, they were hers and her old riding boots almost covered the parts of her leg that were exposed. Walking over to her vanity she quickly tied her hair back before running back down the stairs and outback towards the stables. Thankfully Lillian was off at some book club where Lena was pretty sure they didn’t actually read but just drank wine the whole time. Either way, Lillian wasn’t there giving her free range to go for a ride for the next hour.   
“Good afternoon Sam.” Lena told her horse as she walked into the stable. Talking to a horse might seem silly to some, but Lena swears that her and Sam can fully understand each other at times.   
“Are you ready for a ride?” She asked as she scratched the horses nose. Sam blew out air and jerked backwards excitedly.   
“Ha! Me too. AND we get a whole hour today.” Lena laughed as she walked to grab the saddle to ready Sam.   
Once they were both settled and ready to go Lena climbed up and gave a small kick to let Sam know she could go ahead and head for their favorite riding trail.   
The trail was calm and quiet and just what Lena needed to ground herself for the next couple of days. Her life wasn’t the best, but these times with Sam made Lean happy.   
Fully trusting Sam, Lena closed her eyes and looked up, she breathed in the fresh air as Sam trotted along.   
She’d done this a million times without incident but today she was shocked out of her trance when Sam suddenly came to a stop, almost throwing her off. Lena jerked forward and opened her eyes just in time to see a large, black horse with a blonde rider come barreling through the woods.   
“Watch out! I can’t get him to stop!” The blonde yelled as her horse kept running.   
They ran right in front of Lena and Sam and kept going at full speed through the Forrest.   
“What the...” Lena mused, bewildered for a second before coming to her senses and kicking Sam into gallop.   
They had to dodge some trees, but they eventually caught up to the out of control horse, Sam was much faster than the other horse and they pulled up right beside them. Matching their pace, Lena quickly reached out and grabbed the reigns of the spooked horse before quickly pulling both horses to a stop.   
Once they were stopped Lena sat back on her saddle and watched as the blonde closed her eyes and took a shuddering breathe.   
“Thank- thank you,” the blonde said, “I don’t know what happened. We were just riding and I think he got spooked,” she said gesturing vaguely to her horse.   
The blonde hopped off her saddle and stood with her hands on her knees for a few seconds to catch her breathe.   
“Oh it was no problem, Sam here is highly trained. Happy to help.” Lena told the stranger as she too slipped down off of her saddle.   
“Really, thank you.” The blonde said as she stood up and reached out her hand for a hand shake.  
“My name is Kara.”  
Lena slowly reached out her own hand, shaking the blondes gently, “Lena.” she said.   
After they pulled apart their hands Lena was finally able to get a good view of the girl in front of her. Young, about her height maybe a little taller, and very much put together. The blonde had her hair half up in an intricate braid and her clothes were too clean for a riding outfit. The intricate saddle on the horse clearly indicated she had money and suddenly Lena felt very aware of her own old tattered clothing but the blonde, Kara she had said, didn’t seem to mind.   
“Well thank you, Lena. And thank you too, Sam” Kara said as she quickly reached into her saddle bag and grabbed an apple to give to Sam.   
“You seem much kinder than Mon-El over there.” She told the horse.   
“Mon-El?” Lena asked her.   
Kara laughed a joyous laugh that made Lena’s heart clench for some reason, “Yeah. This guy over here is Mon-El and he tends to act up. But your Sam seems to be very well behaved.”   
Lena just nodded, “Yeah, she’s pretty great.”   
Kara just smiled a large smile, one her mother would have called a 1000 watt smile.   
It was a beautiful smile for a beautiful girl, Lena thought to herself. And She was beautiful, her hair was golden like sunshine and her eyes were blue like the sky, twinkling in the afternoon sun.   
Lena was About ready to jump back onto her saddle, but Kara seemed to want to keep taking, “So,” she said, “you live in this area Lena?”   
Lena just nodded, “oh um, yeah. Just up the trail a ways.”   
Kara nodded, smiling that smile again.   
“And you?” Lena asked before she even knew it.   
Kara’s eyes blinked in confusion before laughing a bit, like Lena should already have known where this complete stranger lived, “Yeah. Yeah, I live not far up the hills a ways.”   
Lena nodded as she made eye contact with Kara, those piercing blue eyes completely captivating Lena, making her feel warm and fuzzy a little. Something that confused Lena as she hasn’t really felt warm and fuzzy since her mother passed.   
“You guys ride out here often?” Kara asked, continuing their conversation.   
Lena nodded reaching up to scratch Sam, “We try and get away for a ride at least once a week.”   
“Very nice!” Kara said enthusiastically, “I’m trying to train Mon-El some more so maybe we’ll be out and see you again.”   
“I would love that.” Lena said truthfully not understanding why she was so exciting about seeing this stranger again. “Do you think you and Mon-El over there can get home safe?”   
Kara laughed, and it was the best sound Lena had heard all week, “Yeah. Yeah, I think we can manage. Right bud?” She addressed the horse before jumping and swinging her leg over the saddle.   
“I’ll see you around Lena.” The blonde told her before flashing that 1000 watt smile and kicking her horse to start walking again.   
Lena waited until they were out of sight before she hitched her leg over her own saddle, suddenly very aware of her old clothes and not wanting Kara to see how improperly they fit.   
Nudging Sam into a trot they quickly made their way back home, Lena feeling lighter and warmer than she had in 10 years. 

Supper had thankfully gone off without incident and Lena was even able to eat a portion of food with Lillian being in a good mood from her book club. Lex however, was not in such a good mood and fussed through the whole meal.   
After eating Lena went about cleaning the kitchen, shocked when Lex stepped in the doorway.   
“Why are you so happy?” He spat out accusingly.   
“Oh no-no reason,” Lena stumbled over her words, “I just took Sam our earlier. You know how that pleases me.”   
Lex laughed a laugh that Lena could only describe as the exact opposite of the laugh she’d heard from Kara earlier in the day.   
“Yes well I,” Lex sneered, “Had a terrible day and i’d appreciate it if you would STOP BEING SO DAMN HAPPY.”  
The shouting surprised Lena and scared her back into the corner of the kitchen, praying lex would leave it at that.   
Unfortunately Lena was not so lucky as lex channeled his range into his hands and threw all of the clean dishes Lena had just finished onto the dirty floor, shattering a few glass bowls in the process.   
“Clean. It.” he sneered before turning around and leaving.   
Lena closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she moved. Tears started to slowly flow from her eyes as she moved to clean up the broken dishes.   
“Have courage.” She whispered to herself through the tears, “Have courage.”   
Usually on nights like like this Lena would get through by thinking fond memories of her mother. Tonight though, mixed among those memories were warm memories of her afternoon and the women with a 1000 watt smile, sunshine gold hair, and sky blue eyes. 

“Alex you don’t understand, she was THE most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.” Kara told her sister over dinner.   
After getting back from her ride Kara had seemed to float through the castle halls. She found herself retelling every detail of her afternoon to her sister and mother over a meal.   
Alex laughed at her sister, “You’re smitten Kara!” She accused.   
Kara just shrugged, “Alex you don’t know. You didn’t see. Those eyes. Those green eyes were like getting lost in a meadow!”   
“And you’ve never seen her before in the kingdom?” Eliza, her mother, asked from across the table.   
Kara thought before shaking her head, “No. Not that I can remember. But she said her name was Lena and I plan on hopefully seeing her again next week on another ride, maybe I’ll get her last name.”   
This promoted Alex to laugh again, “You? On another ride with Mon-El? Might as well be riding a donkey with him.”   
Kara nodded, “You’re not wrong, but I have hope in him. And I have hope that I’ll see this Lena again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have another meeting in the woods.

The rest of the week went on like normal for Lena. Chores and sleep. Some days were good and she’d be allowed a few bites of food, some days were bad and she’d go to bed hungry. Nothing she wasn’t used to by now.   
As the end of the week neared Lena grew excited for her weekly ride with Sam. The air outside was getting warmer and she was ready to shed some light on her pale skin. If she were honest with herself, Lena would know that those weren’t the only reasons she was excited to ride. She had hope that she’d see Kara, the pretty blonde again.   
So as soon as Lillian was out the door for her bookclub, Lena ran up to the attic to change before going to the barn and quickly saddling up Sam and setting off on her trail.   
She was shocked to see that down the trail, right where Mon-El had ran in front of them last week, was Kara on her horse again. She was slowed to a stop, facing the opposite direction of Lena, enjoying the views of the trail.   
Lena pulled Sam right up next to Kara and Mon-El, “Fancy seeing you here.”   
Kara turned to see Lena, flashing that smile that made Lena go weak at the knees, good thing she’s on a horse, “Lena! Hey! I was hoping to run into you two.” Kara told her as she brought Sam to a stop right next to Mon-El.   
“Well, you’re in luck,” Lena told her, “this is our favorite trail.”   
Kara nodded as she looked around, “Yes, it’s peaceful. I can see why you like it.”   
“Would you like to see some more of it? There’s a beautiful spot a mile or so from here.” Lena asked before she could even think. Inviting a stranger deep into the Woods was probably not the best idea, but Lena knew she could trust Kara for some reason.   
“I’d love that!” Kara told her, “lead the way.”   
And with that Lena nudged Sam forward and settled into a gentle trot. Mon-El lagged a little but kept pace pretty well.   
They were quiet for a few minutes before Kara decided to break the silence, “So Lena, I didn’t catch your full name the other day.”   
Lena looked up, surprised at the question, “Oh, um. My full name is Lena Kieran Luthor.”   
Kara smiled, “That’s a beautiful name, any meaning to it?”  
It was an innocent question but caused Lena to blanch, this wasn’t something she’d tell a stranger. Hell she hasn’t told anyone this is 10 years, but again something in her gut told Lena that she could trust this Kara. So Lena nodded with a soft smile, a hint of sadness in her eyes.   
“Yes, Kieran was my mother’s last name. She passed when I was 10 and the Luthors took me in.”   
“I’m so sorry about your Mother, Lena.” Kara said in a gentle voice.   
Lena just nodded and stared straight ahead, not wanting Kara to see the tears that are stung in the back of her eyes.   
“And these Luthors? They treat you well?” Kara asked suddenly, sounding concerned.   
Lena nodded quickly, “As well as they can I suppose.”   
Her tone didn’t have Kara too convinced and the blonde pulled her eyes together in thought, causing a small crinkle to form between her eyes. Before she could ask further Lena changed the subject.   
“And you? What’s your full name?”   
This question prompted Kara to laugh, “you seriously don’t know?” She asked the raven haired women.   
Lena shook her head and looked towards Kara, “Should I know the full name of stranger I just met?”   
“Fair enough.” Kara chuckled, “My name is Kara Zor-El Danvers.”   
This caused Lena to jerk Sam to a stop and look up stunned as Mon-el took the blonde past them.   
Noticing that they had pulled ahead Kara stoped Mon-El and turned her body to look back at Lena, who was sitting with her mouth slightly ajar.   
“As in Princess Kara Danvers?” Lena managed to get out.   
Kara laughed her wonderful laugh again, “Yup. That’s the one.”   
Lena eventually pulled out of her stunned state kicking Sam forward once again, “I’m so, so sorry princess. I didn’t realized or mean any disrespect. “  
Kara just waved her off, “Please, it’s just Kara. No ‘Princess’ out here. And it’s all good, I don’t necessarily spend lots of time out of the castle I don’t expect everyone to recognize me.”   
That piqued Lenas interest, “What brings you out these last few weeks then?”   
Kara shrugged as they continued on the trail, “I was training Mon-El last week. He seems to be better behaved today, but my sister says I’d be better off with a donkey.”   
Lena laughed at that remembering how they had met, Mon-El spooked and completely out of control.   
“And today?” Lena pressed.   
Kara looked back at her then, “May I be frank?”   
Lenas eyes widened a little before she nodded yes.   
“I wanted to see you again.”   
“Me? Why me? I’m just some lowly servant.” Lena mumbled.   
“I like you, Lena. There’s something about you that just captivated me.” Kara honestly told her.   
Lena blushed at that and looked down, “I like you too Kara.”   
This prompted another knee-weakening smile from Kara just as they pulled up to Lenas favorite spot on the trial.   
“Wow.” Kara said as soon as she saw it, “This place is beautiful.”   
Lena looked out over the small pond covered in green and purple Lilly Pads and nodded her agreement. This was her peaceful spot. Lex nor Lillian ever went out in the woods this far so she always felt relatively safe here.   
“Can we take a walk around the pond before heading back?” Kara asked as she slipped off her saddle and offered her hand to Lena.   
“Of course.” Lena said as she put her hand in Kara’s allowing her to assist in her dismount.   
They didn’t break apart immediately after Lena was down, instead they held hands and got lost in each other’s gazes for a few moments before Sam huffed in frustration behind them.   
Laughing Lena let go of Kara’s hand and turned towards Sam, “I know girl. Let me tie you up and you can get some water.”   
Lena nodded towards a tree that was close enough to the water to tie the horses to and continued to tie both Sam and Mon-El up, laughing slightly when Sam basically side stepped Mon-El to get to the water first.   
“Well, now that they are settled, shall we?” Kara asked, once again offering Lena her hand.   
And Once again Lena grabbed on and the two started to walk around the flat earth around the pond.   
They made it halfway around before Kara talked again, “Lena?” She said with a slight squeeze to Lenas hand.   
“Yes?” Lena asked turning her head to look to Kara.   
“How would you like to have a picnic here, maybe next week?” Kara asked.   
At that Lena started to freak out a little. Was this a date? Was the princess asking Lena on a date? Surely not. Lena had mentioned earlier that she was a servant, Kara simply wanted Lena to set up a picnic and serve her and her guests.   
Lena suddenly looked ahead and dropped Kara’s hand, wrapping her arms around her thin middle.   
“Oh, um yes Princess. I can help you set up and serve you a picnic next week.”   
“What?” Kara asked surprised before slightly stepping in front of Lena and stopping. She gently reached up and cupped a hand over Lenas elbow, “Lena no. I’d like you to go on the picnic with me.”   
Lenas features suddenly softened again, “Really?” Lena asked, “Like a, like a date?”   
Kara was quiet for a moment before she stepped forward and placed a soft kiss to Lenas cheek, “Yes. Like a date.”   
Lena smiled and uncurled her hands from around herself, grabbing Kara’s once more before starting to walk again, “I’d really like that.” She told her almost hesitantly.   
“But...?” Kara questioned sensing the hesitation.   
“Oh um, it’s just that my adoptive mother and brother won’t like if I’m gone for too long. So it would have to be at this same time next week.”   
“I think I can make that happen.” Kara told Lena just as they walked up back towards the horses.   
“Okay then,” Lena said and with a sudden surge of confidence she leaned forward and kissed Kara’s cheek, just like Kara had done early, “a date it is.”   
Kara just beamed and went to untie Sam and Mon-El.   
The two cantered back up the trail until they needed to part, slowing down to say their goodbyes.   
“I had a really nice time today Lena.”   
“Me too,” Lena told her honestly, “next week?”   
Kara nodded, “Yes, I’ll meet you here and I’ll have everything set up. Have a good week Lena.”   
“You too Kara.” And with that Lena kicked Sam into a gallop and laughed into the air, feeling lighter than she has in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for reading. This is loosely based on the 2015 Cinderella movie and I promise we will have a ball and everything soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have their picnic date and truths come out. 
> 
> WARNING   
There are depictions of abuse in the chapter. Please read at your own risk and be careful.

Lena was on cloud nine. She knew things would get better she just never imagined that she’d have a princess, Kara Danvers walk into her life. But just because she was over the moon about Kara didn’t mean that her world stopped elsewhere. She was still a servant in her own household and she was trying her best to stay on lex and Lillian’s good side so that she’d still have her time for rides during the week.   
Two days before Lena was due to ride out for the picnic, she found herself in a bad situation. She was dusting Lillian’s fine china, the plates and bowls that sat in the cabinet and were only used for special occasions. She wasn’t paying too much attention and when Lex loudly banged the front door it startled Lena and she dropped the plate she was currently dusting.   
Immediately Lena fell to her knees and her hands went up to cover her mouth. She knew this was about to be really bad for her.   
Lex walked into the room and saw her before shaking his head and leaving. Lena took a sigh of relief that he wasn’t mad but she didn’t stop to think that it was because he had gone to fetch Lillian.   
Lillian appeared in the doorway of the dining room and took in the site of Lena surrounded by shattered China.   
“You clumsy FOOL.” She shouted as she walked towards Lena.   
Lena looked down trying not to make eye contact, hoping for this to be over quick and easy.   
“Stand up!” Lillian ordered and Lena flenched at her tone. When she didn’t immediately move Lillian yelled again, “STAND UP.”   
Quickly Lena jumped to her feet still keeping her eyes down. Before she knew what was happening Lillian had grabbed her around her neck, squeezing until she couldn’t breathe, and threw her up against the back wall next to the China cabinet.   
Lena tried her hardest to gasp for breath and instinctively clawed at Lillian’s hands urging her to let go, but Lillian didn’t budge.   
“You are a worthless, good for nothing, waste of space of a human. If I so much as has to look at you again today I will kill you, do you understand?”   
Lena tried to nod her understanding, but she couldn’t breathe and her vision was going black.   
“Clean it up.” Lillian yelled as she finally let go of Lena who immediately slumped down the wall as her world went black. 

She’s not sure how long it had been but she woke up to Lex’s soft voice.   
“You need to wake up now Lena. Wake up.” He kept urging her.   
It took a few minutes before Lena came to and the first thing she noticed was the pain in her neck the second thing was her older brother sitting over her.   
“Lex?” She managed to croak out, “where am I?”  
Lex gently sat Lena up and propped her up against the wall, “Still in the dining room. You broke a plate.” He said simply.   
“You told?” Lena asked now remembering that it was lex who saw her first.   
“I had to Lena, you needed to be punished. This is good for you.” He explained.   
Lena was confused from passing out but she did know that she certainly did not need to be thrown up against a wall and choked to be taught a lesson. But instead of saying that Lena just nodded and went to work cleaning China as Lex stood and left her to be. 

As soon as she finished cleaning the dining room Lena went to the kitchen and made supper, leaving it on the kitchen table before making her way upstairs. The meal would be a bit cold by the time Lillian and lex sat down but Lena figured that was a better alternative to Lillian having to see Lena again today.   
When she got upstairs Lena immediately went to her vanity to inspect the damage. She pulled her long braid off of her shoulder and winced when it barely hit her neck. Looking in the mirror then Lena immediately burst into tears when she saw the perfect hand shape bruises on her neck starting to form, dark and purple and sure to get worse as the night went on.   
There was no way she’d be able to see Kara like this, what would she say? But it wasn’t like she could cancel, she had no way of contacting her. So, Lena decided that she’d just have to wear her hair down and keep Sam to a slow trot so that her hair didn’t fly back.   
With a sigh Lena turned from her vanity and stripped her outer clothes before sitting on her bed. Once there she was able to access the other damage. Her back and shoulders were hurting from being pushed against the wall. Her neck, it was if she could still feel Lillian’s hands around her and it made it hard to breathe.   
Lena spent the night not sleeping, just sitting on her bed and fighting off panic attacks that were so close to bubbling up.   
Sleep would be nice, but a luxury Lena couldn’t afford in case Lillian got angry again. 

———————

The time finally came for the picnic and normally Lena would be super excited, but today she was worried. Worried for many things, but mostly that Kara was going to see the still deep purple and blue bruises around her neck. Lena took extra time to fix her hair so that it laid over the front and back of her shoulders and framed her face, leaving little room for her neck.   
Lena got ready for her date early and as soon as Lillian was out the door Lena found herself in the stables prepping Sam.   
“Hey girl, how you doing?” Lena asked her horse. Sam, ever the observant horse, just huffed angrily and gently nudged her nose against Lenas neck.   
“I know girl. I know. But I’m okay, I promise.”   
Lena swears her horse rolled her eyes at that response, “Now c’mon, it’s time for our date!”   
Lena got Sam ready and hoped on before pointing her towards the only trail they’ve ridden lately. She made sure to keep them at an even pace so that her hair didn’t fall backwards.   
“Lena!” She head from behind her, and she turned around just in time to see Mon-El and Kara run up right to them and pass them before Kara finally got the horse to stop, turn around, and come back.   
Lena laughed and shook her head, “I see Mon-Els training is going well.”   
Kara gave an exasperated look, “I think he’s being an ass on purpose.”   
“Ha, maybe. But at least he got you here right?”  
“Barely.” Kara said, “anyways, should we head to the pond?”   
Lena looked up to meet those sky blue eyes, “Yes. Of course, lead the way.”   
Kara flashed her perfect smile and the went about heading towards the pond, riding in comfortable silence.   
They quickly made their way to their destination and Kara quickly went about unloading her saddle bags while Lena tied off the horses.   
When Lena turned around she couldn’t believe her eyes, Kara had sat out a blanket with meats, cheeses, breads, pastries, and wine- Lena was sure she’d never seen that much food at one place before.   
“I wasn’t sure what up liked, so I brought a bit of everything.” Kara said as if that explained why she brought enough to feed the army.   
Lenas eyes were still wide as saucers trying to contemplate all of this when Kara reached out her hand, “Sit with me please?”   
That was enough to shake Lena out of her surprised state and she just smiled and grabbed Kara’s soft hand, letting her pull her down to sit on the blanket.   
As soon as they sat Kara poured two glasses of wine and pulled out two plates, “What can I get you?”   
Lena thought over her options while her mouth watered, she hadn’t eaten since the plate incident and could feel her stomach growling in protest, “Can I have some cheese please?”   
“Of course!” Kara said cutting off about half the block and setting it on a plate, “bread?” She asked.   
“Sure,” Lena shrugged, hopping she wasn’t giving off the illusion of a hungry servant girl desperate for food.   
Kara finished fixing their plates and Lena dug in, unable to help herself.   
“Wow, I thought I ate fast but you’ll give me a run for my money!” Kara said, not as a jab more as a joke because she too was notorious for eating way too much way too fast.   
Lena just shrugged and without even thinking and over a big mouth full she said, “Ha yeah, but I mean I also haven’t eaten in almost three days.”   
Without even realizing what kind of confession she just made Lena continued to eat while Kara put her food down, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, “what do you mean it’s been almost three days since you ate?”  
Lena looked up and swallowed, hard. She wanted to lie, wanted out of this situation as fast as she could, but this was Kara and since moment one she’s felt like she could trust Kara so, she goes for the truth instead.   
Keeping her eyes on her hands in her lap, bread and cheese forgotten on the plate for now, Lena started to talk quietly, “Yeah. I mean, I told you I’m more or a less a servant in my home. And Lillian, my adoptive mother, doesn’t allow me to eat if I don’t deserve it. I uh, I broke an expensive plate two days ago so it’ll probably be a few more days before I’m allowed to eat. And before that I just had a few bites at dinner so yeah, it’s been about three days.”   
Lena looked up to look at Kara and she wasn’t sure what she was going to find after that confession, she was almost expecting Kara to leave because she didn’t want to be out with a servant. But what she found in those blue eyes was pure rage.   
“Your mother refuses to let you eat if she feels you don’t ‘deserve it’” she said with air quotes.   
Lena nodded once again casting her eyes down, “Yeah and I mean sometimes it sucks but I drink some juice and I’m fine. And like this time I DID break an expensive plate so...”   
Beside her Kara stood up and quickly sat back down on her knees, leaving back on her haunches, and facing Lena.   
“Lena sweetheart,” she started and the pet name made Lena blush. Kara reached out then and placed her hand gently on Lenas check, “Lena look at me. Please.”   
At that Lena finally looked up meeting those gorgeous blue eyes, “I don’t know what you’ve been told all your life, but I want you to know that there is nothing in this world you could do to deserve to be starved. Do you hear me?”   
Lena averted her gaze again and nodded, not fully believing her, it WAS an expensive plate, but not wanting to push this further with Kara, who was clearly upset over it.   
Kara continued then, hand still on Lenas cheek, “And I promise from today forward you will never go hungry again.”   
Lena shook her head no slightly, “there’s no way you could do that Kara.”   
Kara nodded, “Yes, there is. You see all this food I brought? That can easily go back with you and you can keep it somewhere where your mother won’t find. I can bring more every week.”   
The thought of not having to go hungry made Lena suddenly emotional and tears pricked at her eyes, “you’d do that for me?”   
“Of course. I can’t put my finger on it Lena, but there’s something about you. And I like you. A lot. And I want to help.”   
Lenas tears finally welled over as she brought up her hand and took Kara’s hand off of her cheek. She turned it palm up and kissed Kara’s palm before bringing both of their hands down to her lap, “Thank you Kara. I like you a lot too.”   
Kara smiled that 1000 watt smile and leaned in a bit, quietly she asked, “May I kiss you Lena?”  
“Please” was all Lena could manage and before she knew it Kara’s soft lips were on her own and she swears the word stopped turning.   
The kisses started soft and chaste and quickly became a bit more with Kara sucking lightly on Lenas bottom lip. But before long they needed to come up for air, Kara didn’t move far though and leaned her forehead against Lenas.   
“Wow.” Lena told her.   
Kara nodded, “Yeah. wow.”   
Kara went back in for more after a few moments of breathing, this time deepening the kiss even further by swiping her tongue lightly over Lenas bottom lip. Immediately Lena granted access, loving the feeling of Kara’s tongue in her mouth.   
As they continued to kiss Kara brought her hand up and brushed Lenas hairs back, she gently tried to hold Lenas neck but even the slightest contact caused Lena to flinch and shy away.   
“Are you okay?” Kara asked concerned.   
Lena quickly threw her hair back in front of her neck, “oh yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Just a rough ride with Sam earlier.”   
The horse behind them huffed angrily and Lena swore that horse was too smart for her own good.   
Sensing the lie Kara promoted some more. “Lena? What’s wrong? May I look?” She asked.   
Lena didn’t answer, she just looked away and let Kara do what she needed.   
She didn’t say ‘no’ so gently as to not hurt her again, Kara moved back Lenas hair on one side and placed it over her shoulder. Immediately she gasped and her hand went up to her mouth.   
“Lena. Lena you’re hurt.”   
Lena shrugged still looking away, “I’m okay.”   
Shock wearing off Kara was finally able to remove her hand from her agape mouth and went to brush back the other half of Lenas hair.   
The bruising only got worse on that side and Kara couldn’t imagine who would do this to her.  
“Lena. Were you mugged? What happened?”   
Lena finally turned to face Kara again, her hands fiddling with each other, “I broke that expensive plate and Lillian wasn’t too happy.”   
“So she choked you!!” Kara nearly screamed.   
“Lex said it was to teach me a lesson.”   
“Lena no. In no world is this okay. Lena I have power, I can have her arrested and you’d never have to deal with her again.”   
Lenas eyes went wide and she franticly shook her head no, “No! Please. If she finds out I’ve been sneaking off to see you she or lex would kill me. Please don’t tell, Kara please.”   
Tears were streaming down Lenas cheek at a constant rate, her breathe coming in short gasps and Kara quickly wiped at the tears and pulled Lena into her chest.   
“Shhh, it’s okay. No one will know. I won’t do anything. It’s okay.”   
It took a few minutes of reassuring before Lena calmed down.   
“Will you at least let me take you to get checked out by a doctor. Lena, these are really bad.” Kara told her gesturing towards her neck.   
Lena just buried her face deeper into Kara’s chest, “I hate doctors.”   
Kara laughed a little, “Me too, but I can take you to Alex and she’ll check you out really quick. No one will know and we can get you right home after.”   
Lena looked up, “your sister? I thought she was head of military.”   
Kara nodded sitting back as Lena sat back and scrubbed the remaining tears off her face, “She is, but she’s also a doctor. She goes out as a field medic sometimes.”   
Thinking her options over and feeling the pain she still had in not just her neck but her back and shoulders as well Lena figured getting checked out wouldn’t be a terrible thing.   
“Okay.” She said.   
“Okay?” Kara asked to make sure and Lena nodded.   
“Great! Now let me clean up and get the horses ready and we’ll quickly be on our way.” Kara told her.   
And Kara did clean up very quickly, but instead of tying the saddle bags with leftovers on Mon-El she strapped them to Sam, “For later.” She told Lena.   
The two got on their horses and quickly headed towards the palace. 

——————

They made it to the palace in record time and thankfully didn’t have to go far to find Alex as she was in the barn tending to her own horse, Lucy.  
“Alex hey! I need a favor.” Kara said as she hopped off Mon-El and tied him off quickly.   
“I mean sure, but are you at least going to make introductions?” Alex asked gesturing towards Lena who was tying off Sam next to Lena.   
“Oh right! Alex this is Lena. Lena this is Alex, my sister.”   
“Nice to meet you.” Lena said, reaching out her hand for a handshake.   
Alex shook her hand with strength, “Nice to meet you too, I’ve head a LOT about you.” She said almost suggestively.   
Kara cut in then, “ANYWAYS, we’re here because I was wondering if you could look at Lenas neck.”   
Alex shrugged, “Sure, come take a seat Lena.” she said walking over to a step stool.   
Lena sat down and moved her hair back.   
“Ouch Luthor, what happened? Someone strangle you?” Alex asked as her gentle, expert fingers prodded at Lenas neck.   
“Something like that.” Lena mumbled trying not to make eye contact or wince from the pain.   
Alex let it go, sensing the hesitation around the subject. After a few moments and few general questions she finished her exam.   
“Well, it looks like it’s healing as nicely as it can, but I can only assume you’re in a lot of pain still?” She asked.   
Lena nodded not trusting her voice at the moment.   
“Okay. So how about you two stay here and I’ll go get you some pain killers you can take with you.” Alex told her before quickly heading out of the barn.   
While she was gone Kara came and sat on the barn floor next to the stool Lena was sitting on and grabbed Lenas hand.   
“Thank you.” Lena told her quietly.  
Kara kissed the back of her Lena’s hand, “Anytime.”   
The two sat in comfortable silence while they waited for Alex, though it wasn’t long until she returned with a small bottle.   
“Alright, this will last you for two weeks. Two pills a day- if it stops hurting feel free to stop them okay?”   
Lena looked up and gave her a soft smile, “Thank you, Alex.”   
“No problem.” Alex told her before turning on her heel and walking out. 

—————

Kara rode with Lena back to their meeting spot on the trail before saying goodbye. Awkwardly leaning over the side of Mon-El to give Lena a chaste kiss.   
The two parted and Lena made her way home, just in time before Lillian got home and went to work on supper.   
That night with the pain pills on board, Lena slept the best she had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long compared to the other chapters- I’ve had a lot going on personally. But I hope the longer chapter makes up for it.  
Please let me know what you think!   
Come yell at me on Twitter if you want? I’m going to start actually using it I think.   
Mack_toodle


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short un-edited chapter written on a plane trip to see my girlfriend.   
Let’s get this Cinderella ball rolling

And so time passed and Summer slowly started to cool down as Mid September started to come through. Kara and Lena had met up every week for a date, each day growing closer to one another.   
Each week Kara would bring Lena extra food to hang on to and Lena hadn’t gone hungry since the plate incident. She was pretty sure it had been since her mother passed that she’s had a full belly every night and this just made her heart grow fonder for Kara.   
Some days they would have picnics at the lake, other days they would explore different trails. A few times Lena even helped Kara train Mon-El, who was really coming around though he still had a tendency to be an asshole even when he knew better.   
Alex had come along once with a pretty General from the army, Maggie her name was. Lena and Maggie got along very well, connecting with each other over hard childhoods. Lena noticed that Alex and Maggie were a bit awkward together and halfway through the date Kara had yelled, “Just kiss each other already!!!!”   
That had prompted Alex to blush hard and Maggie to look away while Lena died of laughter. But she’s pretty sure it’s going well because they snuck off to kiss each other a few times after that.   
So it had been a good summer. A great summer actually, the best summer Lena can remember. Her and Kara were smitten with each other, splitting half of their time together talking and half making out. Which is where they find themselves now.   
The sun is setting over their pond and Lena really should be going soon, but currently Kara’s tongue was massaging hers and hands were exploring further than they ever had.   
Lena had both hands on Kara’s cheeks, keeping her pulled to her while Kara’s hands snaked under Lenas shirt.   
Lena felt Kara brush her thumbs over the underside of her breasts causing Lena to gasp and moan into Kara’s mouth. And That’s when Lena knew it was time to pull back and so she does. Lena pulls back and rests their foreheads together.   
The two breathed heavily and caught their breath before speaking. It wasn’t that Lena didn’t want to be with Kara in that way. She wanted that very badly. But, they were running out of time for the day and Lena really didn’t want to make love with Kara for the first time with their horses watching, as silly as that sounded.   
But Kara understood. They had talked about it before and they were both content to wait until the perfect moment.   
“I have to go.” Lena breathed out.   
“Yeah, it’s about that time.” Kara said but she didn’t pull back.   
After a few minutes the two parted and dropped their hands from each other’s bodies, holding hands down by their waists instead.   
“I want to ask you something...” Kara said rubbing her thumb over the back of Lenas hand.   
“Yes?” Lena answered giving Kara her full attention.   
“So it’s the end of summer and the harvest ball is coming up. And well, I was wondering, and if not that’s okay, I don’t want to pressure you or anything. But you know we’ve been doing this for a while and I wanted to ask. But you can say no and I-“   
“Kara!” Lena cut her half mid ramble, “just ask me sweetheart.”   
Kara nodded and squeezed Lenas hand, “Would you like to go to the Harvest ball with me?”   
Lena was shocked for a moment and took her a few seconds before she could speak.   
“I mean, I would love too. But Kara, you and I both know that that’s not a ball for a servant.”   
Lena looked up to see such sadness in Kara’s eyes, “Lena. You don’t really see yourself as just a servant do you?”   
Lena shrugged, “I mean yeah. That’s what I am Kara.”   
Kara shook her head at that, “Lena you might be a servant in your house, but that is not who you are. You are so strong, the strongest person I know. You have the most Kind-hearted, beautiful soul I’ve even known. Being a servant doesn’t define you, the courage you have each day is what defines you.”   
Lena chuckled and mumbled, “courage.”   
“What was that?” Kara asked not quite hearing what she said.   
“Oh. Uh, that just reminded me of something my mother used to tell me.” And the thought of her brought tears to Lenas eyes and she looked away from Kara to not let them show. She wasn’t used to talking about her real mother. Lillian had forbade her long ago from speaking about her.   
“Your birth mom?” Kara asked so patiently.   
“Yeah.” Lena managed to say.   
Kara squeezed Lenas hand again and just the little bit of comfort caused Lenas tears to finally flow.   
“You know you can talk to be about her, right? It’s okay to talk about her here.”   
Lena nodded and composed herself a bit before speaking, “Right before my mother passed, I was 10, and she was very sick. Had been for awhile. So I’d sit with her any chance I could get, even took days off of school to sit with her close to the end. And every time she was awake enough to talk she would take my hand and tell me ‘Have courage and be kind.’”   
Kara gently reached up and dried Lenas tears with the pads of her thumbs.   
“Thank you for sharing that. She sounds like she was a wonderful mother.”   
“She was,” Lena nodded in agreement, “But enough of the tears. What about this ball?”   
At the mention of the ball Kara’s face lit up and she flashed that 1000 watt smile.   
“I would REALLY like it if you could come.” Kara told her.   
“I’d love too come Kara, but we both know Lillian wouldn’t allow it.”   
Kara thought for a minutes, “what if I made it a ball for everyone? I could invite everyone in the kingdom and Lillian couldn’t say no then.”   
Lena smiled a small smile, “that might work...” she mused.   
“It will work!” Kara shouted and she stood up and pulled Lena along with her.   
“We’re going to a ball together!” Kara giggled as she took Lenas hand and started to twirl her around in a silent dance.   
The two danced until the sun fully set and Lena really needed to get home. So with one last chaste parting kiss the two split ways, both with smiles on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lena Attend the ball? We shall find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am SO sorry for the delay here. I spent a week with my girlfriend and since i've been home I have been running my father around to all sorts of dr appointments. But my girlfriend asked for another chapter nicely so I took some time and finished this one! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope to have a new chapter up much sooner than this one was!

Two days later the ball invitation showed up at the Luthor household. Lena couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face when she checked the mail and found it sitting on top. She knew the invitation was a formality to get Lillian to let Lena attend, but Lena couldn’t care less when she saw the ornate piece of paper. Thoughts of Kara in a dress dancing around the grand hall filled her mind and she couldn’t wait for the night to come.   
Suppressing her smile the best that she could Lena presented the mail to Lillian, who just huffed her acknowledgement and turned to leaf through it.   
Usually Lena would have left by now, but she couldn’t help lingering at the back of Lillian’s sitting room, anxious for her reaction.   
“Did you forgot how to walk you stupid girl?” Lillian asked with a bite in her voice after a few moments.  
Lena looked down and fiddled her hands in her apron, “Oh um, no ma’am, I just was wondering if you saw the invitation from the palace. They are inviting the whole kingdom to the Harvest Ball.”  
“So it seems. And why does this interest you?” Lillian asked still facing away from Lena in her chair.   
“Well I just thought, since it’s for the whole Kingdom, that I would also be able to attend.” Lena said in a small voice as she kept her head down.   
This prompted a laugh from Lillian. A laugh that shot Lena’s eyes wide open and could only described as a belly laugh as Lillian doubled over in her chair from the laughter.   
Once Lillian had caught her breathe, she swiveled her chair around to face Lena, “Is THAT what you thought?”   
Lena Shrugged, “Yeah, it says- “   
“- You really think the royal family wants servants at their ball?” Lillian cut Lena off.   
This struck a nerve in Lena because of course Kara wanted her there. Kara loved her, well she hoped she did, they hadn’t yet said it, but she at least liked her very much. Maybe she doesn’t though, maybe she doesn’t like Lena at all and has been hanging out with her out of pity. No, No, Kara wanted Lena there, she had said so herself.   
Lena took a deep breath and gestured to the invitation, “It does say that everyone who has citizenship is welcome and that includes me.”  
Lillian raised a perfect eyebrow before looking down at the card in her hand. “Hmm I guess it does.”   
Lena rocked back on her heels expectantly, “So, may I attend?”  
Lillian thought for a moment before speaking, “I suppose I cannot disobey palace orders. You may attend IF you finish all your chores before then on that day AND you find something suitable to wear.” She gave Lena a once over with a disgusted look on her face.   
Lena was sure she was playing some kind of angle here, but she couldn’t quite figure it out just then.   
Lena decided to take the win, “Thank you! Thank you, Mother. I shall find something I promise, and it won’t cost you a thing.”   
Lillian swiveled her chair away once more, “See to it.” She called over her shoulder.   
Lena again couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she left the study and ran up to her room. Once there she jumped around in a circle, thrilled to be able to attend the ball where she will dance with Kara all night long.   
A dress wasn’t going to be a problem, Lena had just the one in the bottom of her trunk. It might not be very fancy, but it was a dress she had been able to keep from her birth mother. Excited about it Lena went to pull it out of the trunk, dusting it off and finding a hanger to hang it up on the outside of her wardrobe. There she could look at it and dream about wearing it in just a week and a few days.   
The dress was beautiful, and she remembered her mom wearing it on special occasions. It was a light pink off the shoulder dress with ties on the shoulders and a synched waist. Lena thought that she could make a makeshift sash to tie around the middle from one of her old shirts and maybe find some jewelry lying around the house to adorn it with. Either way she knew Kara was going to love It. 

Later that week Lena met Kara at their usual spot, Sun already setting as the days were getting shorter. When Lena arrived, Kara was already seated by the pond, knees pulled to her chest, deep in thought. Lena tied Sam up next to Mon-El and fed her an apple from Mon-El’s saddle bag before going to sit next to Kara.   
“Fancy meeting you here.” Lena said as she sank down next to the blonde. “What are you thinking so hard about?”  
Kara looked up and smiled at Lena, “You.” She said softly before leaning forward and kissing Lena quickly on the lips. “How was your week?” Kara asked.  
Lena tried to hide her smile, “Oh you know the usual, chores and cooking. Oh, and I got permission to attend the ball…”   
This shot Kara to attention as she uncurled her legs and turned to Lena, “Wait. What? Are you serious?”   
Lena nodded with the biggest smile Kara had ever seen, “I even have my mother’s dress to wear.”   
Kara pulled Lena in and kissed her once more, both of them smiling under the kiss. “I’m so happy.” Kara told her once she pulled back.   
“Are you excited?” Kara asked brushing some of Lena’s raven hair behind her ear.  
Lena nodded, “Nervous too. But excited mainly.”  
“Nervous? Why are you nervous, Sweetheart?” Kara asked, a concerned crinkle showing between her eyes.   
Lena shrugged, “Yeah, part of me can’t help but think that Lillian is playing at something here, but who knows, she hasn’t been too terrible since the plate incident. Plus…I can’t dance.”   
Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and squeezed, “I promise I will not let Lillian ruin this for us.” She vowed as Lena nodded and kept her eyes down.   
Kara hooked a finger under Lena’s chin and tilted so that they were looking at each other once more, “I promise. Okay?”   
Lena nodded, “Okay.”   
“Now for the dancing,” Kara said standing up and pulling Lena up with her, “I can help with that.”   
Lena laughed as Kara pulled her into a waltz stance, “There isn’t any music Kara.”  
Kara shrugged, “So? We can still dance! Now just relax and let me lead. If you get comfortable you can try leading later.”   
Lena just nodded before Kara took off in a practiced waltz.   
They spent the rest of their time together that day dancing around the lake and next to the horses. Both breathless by the time it was time to part and both content in the fact that they will be seeing each other very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Let me know what you think! DO you think Lillian id playing an angle here or is she just being nice for once? hmm  
Here is the link to Lena's mothers dress! https://www.amazon.com/Shoulder-Vintage-Bowknot-Cocktail-Rockabilly/dp/B07SDQDJK6/ref=asc_df_B07SDQDJK6/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=362866368660&hvpos=1o4&hvnetw=g&hvrand=6908567742232831636&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9012420&hvtargid=aud-829758849484:pla-782964087062&psc=1&tag=&ref=&adgrpid=75060351006&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvadid=362866368660&hvpos=1o4&hvnetw=g&hvrand=6908567742232831636&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9012420&hvtargid=aud-829758849484:pla-782964087062

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you things and subscribe for more!


End file.
